A Past And A Different Present
by thatgirlmona
Summary: What happens when Jack goes missing and after two years comes back with no memory and a completely different personality and a sister?
1. Chapter 1

A Past And A Different Present

_Disclaimer-I do not own Kickin' it_

**Chapter 1**

"So, Miss Crawford, when was the last time you saw Mr. Anderson?" asked one of the police officers. "It was last Friday, after school we were on our way to a tournament with the Black Dragons," she continued answering "I was about to get in my mum's car when I saw Jack, I asked him if he wanted a ride and he told me that he wanted to clear his head before the tournament. When I got to the tournament, Jack wasn't there and thought he just blew it off and I was stupid enough not to worry or question it" she concluded then started to cry.

The police officer tried his best to comfort her but failed when she started sobbing and blaiming herself.

**Rudy POV**

I get a call on Sunday morning tellin me that I needed to go in for questioning. Of coarse I did not ask questions and went in. I asked them exactly why I was there and they told me that it was about the dissapearence of Jack. I just thought that he blew off the tournament and since we didn't have practice the next day, I didn't think much of it. They also told me that I was one of the suspects. I couldn't believe it. Why on earth would I ever think of kidnapping him.

**Jerry POV**

After I heard that Jack was now missing for two days, I went with Milton and Kim to report a missing person. But after three weeks of no leads they told us he might have just ran away. But I couldn't believe it. He wouldn't have just left without sayin goodbye or even leaving a letter. Where are you Jack?


	2. Chapter 2

**BTW thankyou that you guys are already following me! : )**

**Chapter 2 Kim POV**

_2 years later..._

After two years you kind of try to forget what had happened with Jack and everything. That is why I quit the dojo and after a while I stopped hanging out with Milton, Jerry and Eddie all together. And I didn't even speak to them anymore because everytime we start a conversation, we end up talking about Jack.

Later at school, I heard that there were new kids. A brother and a sister. I also heard that the sister beat up a bully that were making fun of her brother because he is a nerd. This girl (whatever her name is) really reminds me of Jack's first day, when he beat up the Black Dragons. "Kim? Kim? Kim!" Grace finally snapped me out of my thoughts and asked me what I was thinking about but it was like she knew "Are you thinking about the new kids?" asked Grace. The truth was I couldn't lie to her and answered "Yeah I was actually wondering what their names were?" I said with ahint of curiosity in my voice. "Um...I think the girl is Jenna and the boy is Jack and their last name is Richards" she answered. Wow I couldn't believe the coinsedence. But before I could ask her anymore questions, the bell rang and she had to leave for her next class. I was off to the library so I could get some books since I have a free period. And if I don't finish that book report in time Ms Andrews was going to kill me. So I should go to the library and start writing my Science report.

**So I hope you liked the story so far, i have a lot more to write but i can't update untill Wednesday so sorry **

**XXXX Thatgirlmona**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back! Enjoy**

**Chapter 3-Later at the library **

_Kim POV _

So I went into the library and found all the books I needed (and to tell you the truth there were like then). I went off to the nearest table I could find but on my way there I bumped into someone and dropped all of my and the other person's books. As I looked up at his face I knew exactly who he was. "Jack?... Jack!" I said as I squeezed him into a hug. He looked at me with a confused look on his face as he asked me something that broke my heart into a million pieces. "Um... Do I know you?"

As I heard that I ran out of the library sobbing like I just lost my best friend (which is exactly what happened)

Why couldn't he remember me?

Why was he back aftertwo years?

Where did he get the sister from? I was so confused!

_Jenna POV_

It was our first day at Seaford High. And to be honest I was mostly nervous for Jack since he was in between sessions. When wegot there, we got our scheduals and to my dissapointment, Jack and I only got one class together and that was right now. I promised him that we were going to have lunch togetherand I was sure going to keep that promise.

We got to our class and it went pretty normally. No one picked onme or Jack and after the bell rang we went our seprate ways untill lunch. And to be honest I was very worried. What if he tries to remember somthing or worse SOMEONE!

_**DUN DUN DUN... What do you think the sessions are and BTW i was thinking of starting a new story or should I wait untill i finish this one. I need reviews**_


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm back again with a new chapter.**

**Chapter 4**

_Jenna POV_

Finally it was lunch time and me and my brother were finally reunited, even though it was like two classes it still felt like forever. So we got our lunch, found a table and sat there quietly.(Jack really isn't much of a talker not even to me his so called twin sister)

Then the one person that I didn't want to see came walking right over to our table. "So new girl why are you hanging out with this dork when you could be hanging out with me?" he asked in amocking tone. "One he's not a dork he's my brother and two I wouldn't hang out with you if you were the last man on earth!" I replied as he looked at me with an angry look in his eyes. He looked at my brother and out of the blue he grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and was about to hit him. So I jumped in and beat him up like it was my job (wait, that is my job) But after the beat up Jack wasn't at the table anymore. I got angry because I scared of my so called brother, so I punched the bully in his jaw to make surehe learnt his lesson. After that I went to find Jack but before I had even set foot outside the cafeteria the bell rang and I had to head to class. I hope Jack's Okay!

**And that was chapter 4 everyone hope you liked it. More surprises to come so keep a look out tomorrow for a new chapter. OK bye bye **

**Thatgirlmona : )**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi so there is a Milton POV in this one enjoy**

**Chapter 5**

_Kim POV_

After I saw Jack in the library, I didn't know what to think. Was my mind playing tricks on me or was someone playing a sick joke on me. What was I going to do? I know I should probably tell someone, but who? I couldn't tell Grace, she would just tell me that I'm just hallusinating, I couldn't tell my parents or they would tell me the same thing. Of coarse I couldn't tell Eddie or Jerry, they would just think I'm crazy, that just leaves, Milton he would either believe me or think I'm absolutely bonkers. Either I need to figure out. Well I just have to wait untill tomorrow because he already left for the day.

_Milton POV_

_Two years later..._

The last few years have been very hard. It has been very tough without Jack but I've learnt to live with it. Now that I have Julie by my side I feel like I can do anything (anything but forget about Jack)

Today was the first day of school and I entered the school with a big confident smile on my face. I loved school. I had already heard that there were some new kids in my grade, Jenna and Jack Richards. I couldn't help but think about Jack's first day. And I also heard that she beat up one of the bullies that called her brother a dork. But the rest of the day seemed normal. I had a class with Jenna and she seemed like a cool girl.(one that maybe Kim would hang out with) After school I did my usual activities. I went to the dojo, had a French horn lesson and went home and did my homework.

**I hope you like the story so far. I am going to try to update everyday and give you as much surprises as possible OK b-bye I love you**

**XXXX-thatgirlmona-XXXX**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6- The next day**

_Kim POV_

After what happened yesterday, I had to find Milton and tell him buut that was kind of hard since we don't have any classes together and I didn't see him at all at lunch so my only hope was to talk to him after school before the bus leaves.

_After school- Still Kim POV_

I finally saw Milton in front of the school waiting for the bus to arrive. "Hey, Milton do you mind if I talk to you in private for a minute?" I asked with a slight tone of desperation in my voice. "Um... Ok but make it quick, I don't want to miss the bus" he answered hesistantly. "Ok, I know this might sound crazy but I really have to say this and I hope-" I continued. "Kim get to the point" Milton yelled. "Oh sorry" I took a deep breath and continued. "I saw Jack in the library" I exclaimed. "So what? Jack Richards, the new kid." He said. "No I mean Jack, Jack Anderson!" I continued. "What?!" he exclaimed. Yeah, but the thing was that he didn't remember me and he was dressed like a geek but I couldn't miss those eyes and that dark brown hair, please believe me! I know it's him!" I answered and started crying. "Kim, I believe you, but how can he not remember us and where did the sister come from?" he asked. "I don't know but maybe he was kidnapped and he didn't just run away." For a moment he looked at me "Sorry Kim, but I have to go. The bus is here. Talk to you tomorrow." He concluded. We both walked away. Was he really going to talk to me?

**Ok I know my chapters are short. That is mostly because they are pre-written and some times I need to change some things because my English is not very good hope you like it and please review. Ok b-bye I love you**

**XXXX-thatgirlmona-XXXX**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

_Kim POV_

Today Jack actually spoke to me during lunch and he told me something that I really didn't want to hear. "So, I met this girl yesterday and it was really weird!" he started. "Oh really, how so?" I asked nervously. "She said my name but I didn't know how she knew it and I felt like I knew but I couldn't put my finger on it" he answered. I had a worried look on my face and said "Well you do look like that Jack kid that went missing a couple of years ago, maybe she thought it was you?" "Yeah maybe?" he said. 'I need to talk to Mr Richards about this' I thought.

_Kim POV_

After school Milton sent me a text telling me that he wanted to talk about Jack and his so called sister. I met him and he told me that we are going to follow them to their house and look for anything suspicious that can lead us to call the police. I agreed and we started to follow them to where they were going. Who knows where they will lead us?


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

_Jenna POV_

Finally school was over and I could go home abd talk to Mr Richards about our little problem and what we are going to do about it. But on our way home I couldn't shake the feeling that were being followed. But when I looked back there was ... no one.

_Kim POV_

We were totally following Jenna and Jack and Jenna seemed to also know that. So when she looked back we made sure we were hidden properly behind some bushes.

_Jenna POV_

We finally got home. Jack went to his bedroom and started his home work and I went to speak to Mr Richards to see what we are going to do. "Mr Richards, Do you mind if I spek to you?" I asked as I knocked on his office door. "Yes come in," he continued, "What do you need to talk about?" he asked me as I entered the room. "I think Jack is starting to remember things about a girl. What are we going to do about it?" I asked. "I was afraid this would happen. I think it's time we have another session with Jack and I need yo to figure out what was her relations with Jack before we took him. Find out in any way possible. Do you understand?" he continued. "Yes shall I go get Jack so we can begin the session ?" I asked. "Yes go get him and make sure he is clm to do this we don't want him to have another melt down!" he said. "Yes, sir," I said as I left.

_In Jack's Room..._

"Jack, can I come in?" I asked. "Yeah, sure" he answered. "Dad wants you to go have a session" I continued. "But didn't I just have on like two weeks ago" he said with a slight tone of confusion in his voice. "Yeah but he said that this one was urgent." I said nervously. "Oh, Okay I'll be right down, I just need to finish some homework... and done" he said with a big smile on his face. "Okay then let's go then" I answered.

We entered the session room and Jack st in his usual chair as we waited for Mr Richards. He entered the roomand that was my cue to strap Jack down to the chair and move as far away possible but still close enough to know what is going on. And Mr Richards started.

"Now Jack, I need you to say your name, age, hobbies, siblings and parents as many times as possible. Do you understand?" He said. Jack nodded. "Then you may begin," and he started. "My name is Jack Richards. I am fifteen years old. I like to read and write. I have a sister and only a father because my mother died when I was a toddler." He went on repeating it untill around the tenth time, that is when he started to twitch. Then around the the fourteenth he started to stutter and then he said something that I regreted hearing. "My name is Jack Rr...Anderson.I am fifteen years old. My hobbies are doing karate and playing video games and I only have my mom who I can't see because you psycopathes kidnapped me and" That was all he could say before he passed out from Mr Richards shocking him. So we took him to his room and monitored him. This wasn't the first this had happened.

_Kim POV_

I can't believe they did that to him. That's right me and Milton saw the whole thing and now we know that that was the Jack that we know and missed. But how are we going to prove this to the police. They will think were crazy mostly because we were in too state of shock to take any pictures. We need to bring him back on our own and we need to deal with Jenna on our own and who knows what she's up to in her little twisted mind of hers. We need to keep a close eye on them and make sure to find some evidence. One way or another!

**So I hope you like this chapter as much as I liked writing it please leave me some reviews and I ask you do you think I should finish this story before I write any other storie because I have a great idea for a lab rats story let me know what you think **

**XXXX-thatgirlmona-XXXX**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

_Jack POV_

I woke up but I wasn't in the session room, I was in my room or what I thought was my room and I also remembered that I was not Jack Richards or was I? Who am I? I decided to get off my bed but I fell to the floor since my legs gave out on me and I couldn't get up.

_Jenna POV_

I heard a loud crash coming from Jack's room and oviously I went to investigate. I find Jack on the floor rocking back an forth with a scared expretion on his face. Oviously I went over to him to comfort him but when I touched his shoulder he started freaking out and started screaming words in a diffrent language and I couldn't calm him down with anything. I had no choice but to grab the medical kit and sedate him because he was getting out of hand.

_Jack POV_

Once I saw Jenna come up to me I couldn't help but freak ot because the last time I did some thing like this it didn't go to well

_**Flashback**_

"_No I am not Jack Richards, I am Jack Anderson, a karate student" I said as they tried to convince me otherwise. Once the came closer, I statred to freak out and started throwing kicks left, right and centre._

_They finally got a hold on and they dragged me to a room I didn't recognize. There was a chair and and some sort of machine that I also didn't recognize. And they started asking me questions . "What is your name?" my father (apperently) asked me. "Jack Anderson" and they shocked me_

_They kept asking me the same question over and over and everytime that I answered they would shock me untill I finally gave in and responded "Jack Richards" and he didn't shock me but he had an evil expetion on his face_

_**End Of Flashback**_

Then I saw Jenna coming at me with a needle and next thing I knew everything went black.

**Thankyou for the reveiws and hopefully I will reach ten views and thankyou for not posting negative comments since this is my first story and hope your liking it so far.**

**XXXX-thatgirlmona-XXXX**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

_Kim & Milton POV – In Kim's Room_

We had to come up with aplan or something. We already knew we had to become friends with Jack and that we need to look out for Jenna but we had no idea how we were suppost to get Jack's memory back. Now almost at the same time a light bulb went in our heads and at the same time we say "We need to talk to Mrs Anderson!" We nodded at each other and went on our way.

_  
We had finally arrived at the Anderson household and we went to knock on the door. After a while a person opened the door and we saw that it was Ms Anderson. "Hello, Ms Anderson, would you mind if we talk to you?" Kim asked. "Of coarse, what would you like to talk about?" she asked.

"We would like to talk to you about yours and Jack's relationship with Mr Anderson." Continued Milton. Suddenly the smile on her face turned in to a frown. "Why do you want to know that?"she asked. "We think that he is the one who kidnapped Jack two years ago, so can you please tell us every thing you know about him" kim said as she began to tear up. " Ok, when Jack was born, his father wanted nothing to do with him, so he left and did not tell me where he was going and after a few months he showed up completly wasted. He sterted treating me like I was nothing and beating me up and telling me that one day he was goong to come back and he was going to take Jack away from me and that I will never see him again-" she started crying and continued "After that night I swore to myself that that will never happen so I moved to somewhere, where I knew he will never find us, we moved to..."

**Oh I bet you guys hate me right now for leaving you like this. Don't you guys love cliffhangers. Okay I'll give you guys a hint. Jiena hekk nitkellem a ħadd ma jista' jifhimni. I shall now translate this: I speak like this and no one can understand me. PS I am an island in the middle of the Medditeranean sea. Hope it helps, leave me what you think it is and yes that is where I am from.**

**XXXX-thatgirlmona-XXXX**


	11. Chapter 11

**Congratulation to those who guessed Malta. BTW I gave you a too big of a hint**

**Chapter 11**

"...so we moved to Malta. I was sure that he wouldn't follow us there because it is the smallest island there is in the Medditeranean. Eventually we learnt the language and we started to fit in quite well." She concluded. "Wow I can't believe Jack once moved to Malta and he never told us" Kim started. "he really wanted to tell you but I wouldn't allow it" Ms Anderson said. "So when did you guys move back to Seaford?" Milton asked. "Once Jack's father was arrested we decided that we wanted to move back and live our normal lives. But sadly I was wrong because a week before Jack disappeared he was released from jail and that is when I told him about his father and what he had told me that one night." She finished with adeep breath. " So that's why Jack was acting so weird that past week" Kim exclaimed. "Why did Jack's father go to jail in the first place?" Milton asked curiously. "He was kidnapping children and putting them under a hippnotic command and he would shock them but the police never found the equipment that he used." She finished. "Ms Anderson, we think that is what he has done to Jack, we saw him do so to your son" Milton said with a nervous expretion on his face. "We sould call the police and tell them this so they can arrest him and we can get Jack back." Continued Kim. "That is exactly what I shall do" answered Ms Anderson.

Finally she called the police and they told her they were on their way to the Richard's household so they can arrest him because he was still on his parole and that Jack would be back home in no time.

Kim and Milton had called Rudy, Eddie and Jerry to tell them the good news. They were all extreamly shocked and happy. After a while They arrived with an amazing look of curiousity ontheir face. Kim and Milton told them exactly what happened and before they could ask anything the door bell rang and Ms Anderson jumped to answer the door and it was her beloved son with two officer but he looked...

_**Another cliffhanger. What do you think I should write? Thankyou again for your guesses and to tell you the truth I am about to start school so I will be writing only once a week but that's like two week from now so the story shoul be over soon.**_

_**XXXX-thatgirlmona-XXXX**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Hope you all enjoy this chapter. I tried really hard to make it as long as possible so I hope you like it.**

**Chapter 12**

_Kim POV_

...he looked completely different. He had different clothes, he had glasses and his eyes look like he was crying because they were all red and puffy and he was struggling to get out of the police-man's grip, he also had a black eye and he was limping. Ms Anderson went over to him and gave him a big hug. He looked extemely confused and asked "Do I know you?" Ms Anderson gasped and she also asked "You don't remember me? I'm your mother" "No you're not, my mother died when I was younger! Why would you say that" he exclaimed with tears in his eyes. "Is that what he told you? We need to get him to a doctor and quick, who knows what else he could have lead him to believe and he has oviously been beaten up." She said. We all agreed and left with Jack dissagreing with us but he finally left with us eventually.

We got to the hospital and we asked if we could get some assistants with Jack since he did not want to enter the hospital then he started started sceaming in Maltese. We finally got in the doctor's office and they had to send in a psyciologist to see what Jack was lead to believe and what he was lead to forget and how it was done. While they were in their talking to Jack, I asked Ms Anderson what exactly Jack was yelling outside of the hospital. She told me that he didn't want to go in there because they were just going to treat him like a freak and that his father always told him never to enter such a place unless he was with him and then he just started to curse in Maltese and he also said he will never tell us how he got those injuries. I couldn't believe what he might have been through when he was with that mean man and that so called sister and then I remembered what the heck happened to her.

I found a police-officer that was working the case and said "Excuse me, what happened to the girl that was with him?" "Oh, she was sent to Juvy since she was hired to watch Jack and kill who was ever in her or Jack's way." He said "Oh well thank-you" I was very glad that she is in Juvy since she was not happy with me. Now I am wondering exactly what they are doing to Jack and if he will come out as the Jack I know and loved or as the Jack I've come to know.

_**I hope you guys liked it. Tell me exactly if you want Jack to stay nerdy Jack for longer or if I should turn him back to Karate loving Jack and get him together with Kim and say what happened to him when he was kidnapped. You tell me but remember that Jack's faith is in my hands. Mwahahaha"**_

_**XXXX-thatgirlmona-XXXX**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Here is chapter 13 and I have some good news and this is going to be my best chapter jet. Here comes JACK!**

**Chapter 13**

_Kim POV_

Finally Jack was out of the doctor's office and he explained to us what exactly happened in the hour they were with Jack. He told us "Jack was abused mentally and phsically but he has no memory of it. When we tried to undress his pants to check if his leg was broken he started to have a mental breakdown so we had to sedate him. When we went to sedate him we noticed that he had small punctures that only needles can create." "Oh my God" Ms Anderson exclaimed. "I am sorry to say this but there's more. When we took off his pants we found that his tighes were red and we decided to run a ...rape test and I am sorry to say this it came out positive but Jack's leg is not broken only bruised badly. At that moment I couldn't stop myself as i started crying, I just couldn't believe that he could do something like that to his own son and then I asked "Can we see him?" "Yes, of coarse but be quite as he is still sleeping. When he wakes up be very careful with what you say because he might be confused" The doctor answered. We all agreed and entered the room. Me and Ms Anderson took the closest chairs to Jack.

After about an hour Jack started to come to and he said the thing that made ma jump for joy "Kim,Mom...what the heck are we doing in the hospital? Don't we have a tournament today?" he said looking worried. "Ms Anderson could you go get the doctor? He still thinks it's two years ago." She nodded her head and left to find the doctor. After a few minutes the doctor arrived and started to ask questions. "Jack, what is your last name?" "Anderson No Richards. I don't know" "It's okay. What year is it?" "I'don't know" "Jack, it's 2012. What is the last thing you remember?" "I was walking to the dojo after school and then everything went black" "Jack you were kidnapped two years ago. And now we found you." "No that''s not possible" "Jack we would like to try some hypnosis on you to maybe jog you memory of what happened in the last two years. Is that okay with you?" Jack took a minute to think about it and answered "Yes but as long as Kim is there" "Kim are you up to it?" the doctor asked me. "Yes of coarse. Anything to help Jack remember" I answered with a smile. Jack smiled back at me and I couldn't help but blush. I finally got my best friend back but it is going to be a long journey untill we get Jack back to the way he was before. And who knows what will happen along the way?

_**YEAH Jack is almost back to normal... almost. So what do you think should happen next. Please leave me any reviews. Ok b-bye i love you**_

_**XXXX-thatgirlmona-XXXX**_


	14. Chapter 14

**Thank you to everyone who left me a review especially 88Madison88 gave me a great idea but it won't be shown inthis chapter maybe in chapter 15 or 16. Okay enjoy**

_**Chapter 14**_

_Kim POV- The next day_

Jack was still in the hospital under observation because of his sprained leg and the bruices on his face. Now it was time for the hypnosis session with the psyciologist and I needed to be there since he wouldn't do it unless I was there. So after a good night's sleep I went to the hospital to be with Jack but when I got to the room, what I saw was very unusual. He was wearing glasses and he was reading a book. It was odd so I went next to him and said, "Hey Jack, what'cha doing?" "Hey, aren't you that girl that I bumped into in the library?" he asked. I ammediatly went to the doctor to tell him what happened. "I am sad to say that I think Jack is still confused on exactly who he is so when his mind starts to jumble up he has to choose between Jack Anderson or Jack Richards but we have to observe him untill the hypnosis session so for now could you just play along. I nodded and left for Jack's room.

I went into Jack's room and he was still reading a book and I asked him "Jack what was the last thing you can remember?" "What do you mean?" "I mean do you now where you are?" "Obiously I'm in my room" he answered. I took a mental note of this to tell the doctor. Who knows what else happened in those two years?

It was finally time two have the session with Jack and me and the doctor went to Jack's room to tell him that it was time for it and when we told him I was not expecting his answer. "Hey Jack, it's time for the session" I told him. "But didn't we just have a session a few days ago?" he asked. "Jack, what are you talking about?"I asked. And that was when he started to freak out and they had to sedate him again. Something must have triggered his memory. I just can't put my finger on what.

_**Ok I hope you liked it. I bet you can't guess what is going to happen next. See you tomorrow! Okay B-bye I love you**_

_**XXXX-thatgirlmona-XXXX**_


	15. Chapter 15

**Here is the next chapter. Sorry they haven't been very long. Enjoy **

**Chapter 15**

_Kim POV_

After about an hour or so Jack started to come to and I was very confused whenhe spoke his first words. "Kim, why am I wearing glasses and why do I feel like someone just hit me in the head with a hammer and did we have the hypnosis session?" I was very confused mostly because when he is nerdy Jack he can't remember that he was nerdy Jack. "Um... the session has been posponed to tomorrow" "Oh.. hey Kim can I ask you something?"he asked. " Sure Jack anything!" "What has happened in the two years that I have been gone?" "Well when dissapeared we called the cops, after two weeks of no leads, they concluded that you ran away, the guys and I stopped talking and Uh... Oh yeah I quit karate..." "WHAT, YOU QUIT KARATE!" "Jack calm down, after you left I couldn't consentrate 'cause everything in the dojo reminded me of you so I quit"

"Oh Can I ask you one more thing?" "Yeah sure" "Was I nerdy Jack again?" "What you know about nerdy Jack?!" "Well not at first but when I woke up I remembered everything that happened to me when I was with my father and I-I just can't handle it Kim! Now that I know I don't want to know. I can remember the tourment, the shocking, the starvation, the-the" and just like that, the strong karate loving Jack was sobbing like I have never seen before, I ammediatly inbraced Jack with a hug and tried to calm him down but he just couldn't and he ended up crying himself to sleep. I decided that I should probably stay the night and make sure that he is okay and believe me I made tha right desicion.

It was around ten 'o clock when Jack started to trash around in his bed. I also noticed that he was sweating a lot and that he was also moaning and sometimes I would here a small whimper and he had a scared expretion on his face. I had decided that I should try and wake him up so I started to shake him and whisper his name and I heard him starting to say "No stop I don't want it. I DON'T WANT IT!" and then he woke up with tears in his eyesand him shaking like he was frozen. I went to give him a hug and started to whisper comforting word in his ear and after about fifteen minutes he started to calm down and I asked him if he was okay and he told me that it wasjust a bad dream and to go home because I looked very tired but i didn't agree since he just just woke up from a nightmare and I wanted to comfort him if he woke up from another nightmare crying. But i didn't have the heart to ask him exactly what he was dreaming about because I didn't want him to cry again. But who knows what he was dreaming about?

_**Dun Dun Dun... Ok who can guess exactly what Jack was dreaming about? Who ever does gets a shout-out.. sooo good luck!**_

_**XXXX-thatgirlmona-XXXX**_


	16. Author's Note

**Author's Note **

**I know you guys probably hate me right now but ... CUT ME SOME SLACK! **

** is gonna start soon and I will only write on the weekends **

**2. I will also be starting a new story called deaf next weekend. It is a Chase from lab rats story that is rated K. Hopefully you will read that.**

**3. I will not be posting a chapter this week**

**4. You guys were no where close to guessing what the drean was but I will give you a hint: Remember in Chapter 13 when they found the puncture wounds on his arm**

**5. Hope you guys have a great school year (Yeah right : ) ) **

**XXXX-thatgirlmona-XXXX**


	17. Chapter 16

**Hey, sorry I haven't posted in a while last weekend I had Internet problems and I couldn't post so here is the chapter and I hope you like it**

**Chapter 16**

_The next morning... Kim POV_

I woke up a lot earlier than I usually do and the first thing I noticed was that Jack was not in his bed. I decided to yell his name but before I could I heard the toilet in his bathroom flush and I was consumed with relief. He emerged from the bathroom and soon enough he jumped back into bed and we started talking. "So, Jack how are you feeling?" I asked. "I guess I'm good but Kim I know that your curious about what I was dreaming about". He answered. But before I could say something back he continued, "And it's okay because I think I'm ready to tell you but only if you want to listen" he said rather quickly. And I answered, "Of coarse I want to listen to what you need to say Jack I couldn't say no to you." I answered and at this Jack smiled.

And he started, "At first I was just walking down a hallway that looked very familiar but I didn't know exactly where I was. I kept walking and finally I reached a door and when I opened A person that I hoped I would never see again was there. It was my dad, he grabbed my arm and pulled me in. In the room there was a bed and I quickly noticed what he was planning to do" He stopped for a moment and took a deep breath and then he continued. "When I started to resist he quickly grabbed something off the bed and injected me with something, I quickly started to resist and started to yell that I didn't want it but it was too late. Soon I started to feel weird, I started to see spots and I started to feel like I wanted him to touch me and so he did, he pushed me on the bed and started to unbuckle his belt and that is when I woke up" He concluded as he started to wipe away the tears that started to form at the corner of his eye. I was in shock, I felt like I was frozen and that I couldn't move when he was speaking but as soon as I saw the tears in his eye I engullfed him into a hug and started to whisper comforting words into his ears.

About five minutes later Jack stopped crying and was soon asleep. I noticed the clock and it was only eight'o clock, so I decided to run home real quick, take a shower and change and run back to the hospital. But little did I know what was going to happen next.

_**Soo you like! Can you guys give me some Ideas on what to write next cause I am stumped. So check out my new lab rats story it sould be out by now. Hope you like it as well**_

**XXXX-thatgirlmona-XXXX**


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

_Jack POV_

I woke up very suddenly when I noticed that Kim wasn't there. I shrugged it off and thought that she just left to go home real quick. I decided that I should probably go back to sleep since it was only eight thirty but just as I shut my eyes for just one second the doctor came in with a big grin on his face and I immediately asked "Why you so happy doc?" And he answered, "Well Jack I have got some very great news and some not so great news," his smile quickly turned into a frown and it was then that I started to worry. And he continued, "The good news is that you are to be discharged today!" he exclaimed "And the bad news is ... that we found a large amount of a drug called Dilaudid in your system which is worrying me" he finished. "Why are you so worried?" "We are worried because we are not sure if you will develop an addiction to the drug, which can also explain why you are changing into 'nerdy Jack' as you call it so I am going to call your mum as soon as possible and telling her to keep an eye on you and if you develop any cravings please notify your mother" he finished with a deep breath and left the room as I slowly nodded.

As soon as he left Kim entered the room with a look of exhaustion and worry. I quickly told her what the doctor said as I started to tear up. She quickly grabbed me and got me into one of those special hugs that make me feel better on the spot. But I could feel that something was going on in my head and I knew what was going to happen. 'Nerdy Jack was coming back' Oh No!

_Kim POV _

I quickly noticed that Jack wasn't hugging me back and then it happened. Jack reached for his so called glasses and quite smoothly said "Hello Kim" and in my head I was saying that when Jack undergoes a lot of pressure he changes into Nerdy Jack. And the only question was how do we change him back?

_**And there was Chapter 17 hope you like. And what do you think could change Jack back into himself?**_

_**PS. By the way sorry I didn't update yesterday. I had dance class in the morning. Had to go get my eyesight checked in the afternoon and had dinner with my dad before he left for somewhere that I forgot where it is**_

_**PPS. Check out my other story deaf**_

_**XXXX-thatgirlmona-XXXX**_


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

_Kim POV_

I had figured out what triggers Jack's split personality but I couldn't find a way to get the good old Jack back. And that was when a light bulb went in my head. I need some reinforcement. So I called Eddie, Milton, Jerry and Rudy, and told them what happened and my plan to bring Jack back. They quickly agreed with me and told me they were on their way.

They soon arrived and I continued to explain what had happened and what we were going to do with of course the doctor's permission and who was going to do what we were all set to go. Now all we needed was Jack and now his mom's approval. So we called Jack's mom and told her what we were going to do and she accepted that we were only going to help Jack and get him back to normal.

Now let's get started!

_**Sorry i know it is extremely short but the truth is I have extreme writer's block right now and I could use your help. (I don't even know what they are going to do to Jack) I NEED HELP!**_

_**XXXX-thatgirlmona-XXXX**_


	20. Chapter 19

_**Guess who is finally back. Sorry about last week I had a major headache but to make it up to you I am going to post two chapters of A past and a different present and only one chapter of Deaf because it is still beginning and I need some time to think about new chapters.**_

**Chapter 19**

_Kim POV_

We have finally all figured out how we are going to get Jack for good, heck even Jerry understood the plan. So we got all the scrapbooks we have of Jack and us and we asked Mrs Anderson if we could borrow some old baby pictures of Jack.

And everyone prepared what to say while I spoke with Jack's doctor and he really appreciated what I wanted to do for Jack and he understood how much Jack means to me. So now operation Get Jack Back is a go.

We entered Jack's hospital room with the hope that he would not kick us out and to our luck he didn't. We all sat down in different chairs and got all of our scrap books ready.

We started showing Jack all the different memories we had with him and piece by piece, the Jack we all know and love started to show through and overall Jack is now a mixture of both Nerdy Jack and Normal Jack, which we did not see coming. Now we realised that he will still be able to do karate but he will also be able to talk to Milton on a higher intellectual grade also which he couldn't be more trilled about.

But after all that fun, Jack and I still can't forget that Jack can still develop an addiction to Dilaudid which frightens both me and him. And there is still a long way to go for Jack.

_**So that was chapter 19. Hope you like it. Next chapter is to be posted tomorrow. BTW**_ _**Please if you haven't checked out my new story deaf check it out.**_

_**XXXX-thatgirlmona-XXXX**_


	21. Chapter 20

_**Hey guys I'm back hope you enjoyed yesterday's chapter. And now here is chapter 20. Yeah**_

**Chapter 20**

_Kim POV_

It had been two days since we have seen full blown nerdy Jack and we got some exciting news. Today is finally the day, Jack is finally coming home and he can go to school tomorrow which is awesome. And obviously there is a catch, we have to pay close attention to Jack since the doctors don't know if he will develop an addiction or not but so far so good. And right now I am going to tell Jack the good news.

I entered Jack's room and he was watching some cartoon on the T.V. He smiled at me and said "What's up?" "Well I've got some exciting news?"I replied. "Really, what is it?" he asked excitedly. "You can finally leave the hospital!" I excitedly replied. He let a small smile escape his lips but it quickly turned into a frown. "What's wrong? Aren't you happy that you can finally leave?" I asked curiously.

_Jack POV_

I didn't know what exactly I should tell Kim so I decided to tell her the truth. "The truth is Kim... I am afraid," I finally spit it out. "Afraid? Afraid of what?" she replied almost instantly. "Afraid of what the drug might do to me. I am afraid to become an addict Kim!" I said almost letting a tear slip out of my eye. "Well, don't be because everyone is going to have your back no matter what. Now come on. Your mom is waiting so we can check you out," she replied in a very excited manner. I quickly nodded and started to get dressed. Once I finished we got out of the room and met my mom out in front of the receptionist and she signed me out and we got out of that hell hole. And tomorrow I am going to school. Yeah (cue sarcastic tone here)

_**So there it was**_._** Hope you enjoyed see you next week... maybe **_


	22. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

_Jack POV_

It was six thirty in the morning when I woke up, and I was just so tired but I knew I had to go to school and at least try to live a normal life. I quickly got up, went to the bathroom, put on some decent clothes and went downstairs for some breakfast.

When I got downstairs I was greeted with a happy face from my mom and a big breakfast which was unusual because my mom didn't really like to cook that much. "Mom, you do know that you didn't have to do all this right?"I quickly asked her. "Yeah I know but I haven't been able to cook for you in so long that I felt like you needed a well cooked meal" she replied but I noticed that she was lying. Call it a sixth sense. "Mom, why did you really cook this?" She looked nervous.

_Jack's Mom POV_

How was I going to tell him that his doctor recommended that he goes to a therapist and him not to be angry about it? I prepared all of his favourites and now all I had to do was just tell him, it is that easy right... WRONG! "OK honey, I have something to tell you and I know you not going to be happy about it, but here goes nothing ... your doctors recommended that you go to a therapist and I completely agree with them" I said as I started to wash the dishes. What he did next really surprised me, he clenched his fist and quickly unclenched it and simply said "OK" as he grabbed a piece of toast and left the house for school.

It was then I noticed that whatever he-who-shall-not-be-named did, he truly broke my son. He would usually argue with me until one of us caved in and we would leave it at that. But the thing I couldn't understand is what could have happened in there that could have scarred him so badly. It was then I started to cry like I had when he didn't even recognize his own mother.

_**So what do you think? I thought that I would put in a Jack's Mom POV. I hope it was OK. So next chapter Jack at school and I am going to tell you there is going to be a lot of Maltese in it and a lot of Jack angst but until then I leave you with your own personal curiosity . I bid you farewell.**_

_**XXXX-thatgirlmona-XXXX**_


	23. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

_Jack POV_

I quickly got out of the house and I was careful that I didn't let my anger get to me. There was one thing that I learned when I was still with my father and that was that if I ever got too angry, there would be consequences to my actions and I just couldn't let that happen to me or anyone else that is close to me.

Back when I was with my dad I didn't know who I was anymore, he kept telling me these certain thing that I couldn't believe but for some strange reason I did and whenever I got angry he would hurt me so bad but not physically he hurt me emotionally and in way that would make my life a living hell or some days he would decide to just rape me on the spot and that crushed me on the inside.

Anyway now it's time to put on a happy face and act like I don't still think about my father and just try and get through on day.

I met up with Kim right next to our lockers and we started to talk about school and if I was sure that I am ready to start school and stuff that I am surely sick of. Finally after Kim's interrogation of me the bell finally rang and I was able to go to my first class.

I got there and everyone was staring at me like I was a two-headed dog or something but I just shook it off.

My first class was with Milton and it seemed normal enough until the teacher started to call out for attendance and she called out "Jack Richards" and that was when she realised that it was a mistake. You see, on the news they covered my story and they pretty much told the whole world what I went through so that was when the apologizing began. "Oh my God, Jack I am so sorry, it was a mistake" she started. "It is OK" I stated. "No it isn't I should have known better-" and that was when I snapped. "Taf xiex, issa xbajt nisma' nies jgħidu li huma 'sorry' u ma rridx nisma' izjed minnu u ħalluni bi kwieti*" I burst out of the door and just left with tears in my eyes and just ran, where you ask? I simply do not know.

_***You know what. I am sick and tired of people saying that they are sorry and know I don't want to hear it anymore. Just leave me alone in peace.**_

_**So there was chapter 22. Hope you liked it and I will write next week. Please leave me some reviews of what you think and stuff.**_

_**XXXX-thatgirlmona-XXXX**_


	24. Author's Note 2

Author's Note

Guys. I am very sorry for not posting a new chapter,

But a have some good news to tell you

I just hit 10000 views on my story which is incredible

I told my mom but she didn't seem to care so I'm telling you

I promise to post a chapter next week or die trying


	25. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

_Jack POV_

I kept running and running and running until I couldn't run anymore. I finally stopped and looked around and saw that I was in the middle of the wood right next to Kim's house where we both used to come to get away from everyone and to have some peace and quiet. Sometime I just think that I hate my life.

_Kim POV_

After I heard about Jack's outburst I asked the principle if I could go search for him and gave him some lie about how Jack can't be out all alone. He believed me and let me skip school even though I already knew exactly where Jack was and what he was doing there.

I got to the woods right next to my house and obviously Jack was there and he was just sitting there with his eyes closed. I went up next to him and touched his shoulder. Just saying he was surprised is not saying enough. He was down-right terrified. He excused himself and just left before I could even try to talk to him.

_Jack POV_

Before Kim touched me I was thinking about my life during those two years and why exactly I hate my life. I was actually thinking about ending my life and I was on the edge of tears. And that was when Kim touched me and the reason why I left was because I didn't want Kim to see me cry and to think I'm a wimp. So again I went on running until I tripped over something and fell on my back. And the last thing I heard was Kim yelling my name until I was engulfed into darkness.

_**So there it was hope you liked it and hope to see you again next week**_

_**XXXX-thatgirlmona-XXXX**_


	26. Chapter 24

_In the last chapter... _

_And the last thing I heard was Kim yelling my name until I was engulfed into darkness._

**Chapter 24**

_Kim POV_

I saw Jack slip and fall. I yelled out to him, but no response. I quickly went near him and saw that he was unconscious so I called an ambulance which was quick to arrive at the scene. I asked the paramedics if I could ride with Jack to the hospital, they agreed seeing that I was desperate to be with him. On our way to the hospital, Jack seemed to stir a little but it didn't last long. He managed to say something in a hushed whisper which was, "Kim, I'm sorry" and went unconscious again. I could see that the paramedics were not happy with this. I just hope he's OK.

We soon arrived at the hospital, and Jack was quickly taken to the E.R to try to figure out what was wrong with him. I was not allowed in there, so they told me to wait outside. I took this opportunity to call the guys and Jack's mum to tell them what was wrong and to come quick. (**A/N: By the time the incident happened school was over**) It didn't take long for me to call all of them and tell them what had happened, and it even took less time for them to arrive and start asking questions. I summed up the story in a few sentences and after I said what I needed everyone went quiet, but I knew inside that they were all freaking out and that they were worried about Jack because the truth is, I Kimberly Ann Crawford am extremely scared and worried.

The next thing I knew the doctor was out and telling us that Jack was going to be OK and that he was going to be sore for a couple of days since he fell on his back. And that we could go see him if we wanted to and obviously we said yes.

But when we arrived at Jack's room we did not expect him TO BE GONE!

Where are you Jack?

_**So there you have it. Chapter 24. If you guys have any ideas, I would love to hear them and remember I love you all**_

_**XXXX-thatgirlmona-XXXX **_


	27. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

_Jack POV_

I knew that I had taken quite a fall and I knew that I was going to be taken to hospital again, in a nice relaxing COLOURED room, but I didn't expect to wake up in a white room. And trust me I knew what that meant, he was going to get in here and he was going to do things to me that no person should go through in their entire life. I knew I had to get out of there before he comes in here and tries to do something unimaginably horrible. I quickly got up and saw that my clothes were right in front of my bed but I couldn't ignore the massive pain going through my bones. But I had to escape, if I didn't he would catch me. I put on my clothes and got out of the room where no one would even look for me, the nearest church I could find. Hopefully no one would even dare look for me because I did not want to be found.

_Kim POV_

Where is he? We searched the entire hospital and he was not there. He isn't even outside the hospital. I'm so worried that something happened to him, that someone took him again but this time he isn't coming back.

The only thing I could think about was Jack and the second I left that hospital (which does not have good security) I knew that I had to go pray so I went to the nearest church I could find and to my surprise I saw Jack, he was on his knees and he seemed to be praying like it was his last dying breath. Then I noticed another thing, he had been crying and it looked like he still is. I approached him very quietly and softly touched his shoulder. Even if it was softly, he still jumped at my touch. He quickly asked "How did you find me?" and I replied "I didn't, I was just coming over here to pray for you but I guess God had a different idea from me" I replied with a small smile on my face. He laughed at that and he replied "Yeah, I guess He did" "Why did you leave the hospital Jack?" I asked very quietly. "To many bad memories" he replied in a whisper and took off without a word. I ran after him but it was too late, he was already gone.

_**Hey guys, did you like my cliff-hanger. Ok, i have a few questions.**_

_**Do you want Jack to speak more Maltese? Where do you think he should go next? Do you like the story so far? Where do you think i should end it?**_

_**XXXX-thatgirlmona-XXXX**_


	28. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

_Jack POV_

I decided to go to a place where I am comfortable and where I feel safe. The cave at the beach. It was the last place I went to with Kim, without the other guys, before I got kidnapped. It is perfect. I remember that we put a blanket in there and some food that has probably gone bad by now. It was the only place, beside the forest that we could go without the other guys following us around.

When I got there, it was exactly how I left it last and it was perfect. I relaxed and started to slowly drift into sweet slumber, the only place where I can be alone with my thoughts.

_Kim POV_

At first, I didn't know where I should look for Jack. He could be anywhere for all I know. Come on, think Kim think. Where is the one place that you think Jack would go to, to be alone in the peace and quiet?... I got it, the cave. I haven't been there since Jack was kidnapped. I was always too depressed to go in there, since everything reminded me of Jack. Hopefully he is there and I won't do all that running for nothing.

I was soon there and I was greeted by a sleeping Jack. He looked so cute, wait what am I saying, I don't think Jack is cute. He's my best friend. Aw, who am I kidding I want to be more than friends with him but I don't know how to tell him. Why do my teenage years have too be this hard? When I was younger, all I had to do was pick on a boy to show that I like him.

Anyway, back to Jack. Should I wake him up. No, he looks so peaceful and this morning he looked like he hadn't slept a wink. So I decided that I am just going to crawl next to him and get some shut eye too.

_**Sorry that this was a long update, but I had to do homework, study, help with the baking and most importantly SLEEP. Hope you like it. Tell me what I should write next and a Merry late Christmas and a Happy New Year**_

_**XXXX-thatgirlmona-XXXX**_


	29. Chapter 27

_**Thank you, 88Madison88 for giving me the great idea. I am going to use but I going to twist it a bit**_

**Chapter 27**

_Kim POV_

I wake up to a very distressed Jack, flailing around in his sleep. I realised that he is having another nightmare so I slowly shake him awake. Once he opened his eyes, he shoots up gasping for air. And not soon after started to sob. "Jack, are you ok?" I asked a very dumb question 'Of course he isn't ok, he just woke up from a nightmare sobbing!' "No, Kim I'm not fine. I keep having these flashback dreams about these moments back from two years ago" Jack replied. "Jack, you know that if you don't let us help you with your injuries and that if you don't talk to us more and tell us what happened, we can't help you," I said. He just looked at me like a kicked puppy and out of the blue told me, "You know, my mum wants me to go to therapy." "Well you did go through a traumatic experience and it wouldn't do any harm to talk to someone professional... Jack why don't we go back to the hospital and make sure that your back is ok, you look like you're in pain," It was true he looked like he was suffering. He simply just nodded and we headed to the hospital hand in hand.

Once we entered the hospital, I couldn't help but notice that Jack was really holding onto my hand and that he had a look of a frightened little kid so I asked him, "Jack what's wrong?" and he replied in the smallest of a whisper, "Too many people, too much confusion, too much noise" and with that he put his hands over his ears and curled up in a foetal position and rocked back and forth. I got him off the floor and got him to his room, only then did he take his hands off his ears so I asked him once more, "Jack, did that trigger something?" He nodded and said "Any time I did something bad he would lock me in a dark room and play a CD filled with static and other random noises, he wouldn't let me out until I said that my name was Jack Richards and some other false stuff about my childhood. It was hell in there and it never stopped. And the worst part about it was that I didn't see it as defending myself, I thought that I deserved being in there and getting tortured like that but I only saw it as discipline since I wasn't behaving correctly like he wanted me to" I couldn't help but feel sorry for him, he had to go through all of that even though he has never done one thing that was bad to another person. "Jack you weren't in your right mind when you were in there and you couldn't even comprehend what was wrong and what was right for a parent to do so do not blame yourself, it was your father and only your father's fault. Do you understand?" He simply nodded again and hugged me like there was no tomorrow. I couldn't help but smile at this gesture that he had made. "Now, I am going to call for the doctor and I promise that I am not going to leave you alone with him, ok?" He nodded and I called for a doctor. He didn't ask any questions and frankly I and Jack did not want to answer any right now. I am just glad that Jack is alright.

_**There you have it. That is the longest chapter I have ever written and I have to thank 88Madison88 again for the suggestion it was fantastic for you to help me out.**_

_**XXXX-thatgirlmona-XXXX**_


	30. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

_Kim POV_

The doctor decided that Jack should stay the night at the hospital. I knew that Jack was not happy with that, just by the way his face showed that he was depressed by the statement. I just had to stay the night with him since I was too worried that he was going to run off like earlier today.

It was night time. I just couldn't sleep, I was too focused at the things that Jack's so called father made him go through. And I had to admit that I was also curious as to what else Jack had went through. He is so emotionally damaged that he is almost shutting people out and the smallest of things could trigger a flashback or bad memory. It seems that the Jack that I once knew had changed for the worst. He had become very fragile and weak when he is around me. I can't believe that he is the Jack that I knew and loved. Wait! Did I just say that I love Jack?! Ok it's true, I Kimberly Ann Crawford am in love with my best friend. God it feels so good to let it out. I have been trying to convince myself that I was not in love with him from day one.

While I was thinking I didn't notice that Jack was having one of his current nightmares and that this one was leaving him in tears of pain and depression. I quickly went over to him and tried wake him up and I succeeded. He shot up and seemed to be holding back the tears as he curled up in a tight ball and rocked back and forth. It made me want to break down and cry. I went near him and asked him, "Do you want to talk about it?" He did something that surprised me. He nodded and started talking. "I was back with my 'dad' and we were in the dining room. I wasn't hungry so I wasn't eating anything. He really wanted me to eat something but I refused. That started an argument, which lead to him slapping me in the face and throwing me in an all white room. It was entirely padded. I t made me feel like I was a crazy person. I couldn't do anything because I knew he was watching me and that he was going to get angry if I tried to escape. I didn't know what to do, Kim! He made me feel like I was an experiment! After about an hour or so he came in the room, he was going to grab me so I started fighting back, which lead to him injecting me with Dilaudid. I quickly passed out and memories of my mum and you guys strangely crept into my mind. But back then I didn't know who you were because he had messed with my head." He finished with a long shaggy breath. "You know Jack, he can't hurt you anymore. And I think that you should see that therapist that your mum was talking about, it could really help you with these flashback memories." He simply nodded and then asked, "Did you tell my mum that I was in here?" I eyes went wide and I laughed nervously and said "Oopps"

_**There it was. Sorry I didn't post for a long time. My mum grounded me and I wasn't allowed to use my computer until now.**_

_**XXXX-thatgirlmona-XXXX **_


	31. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

_Jack POV_

"You didn't call my mum!?" I screamed at her. "I'm sorry I forgot!" she screamed back. I took a deep breath and said "Well call her know" and with that she grabbed her phone and left me alone to think to myself. (**A/N here's the fun part)**

I know that my _dad_ is in jail but that doesn't mean that he can't escape. He is a master of disguise and not once has he got caught. What if comes after me? What if he takes me back into all of those rooms, one after the other? What if he rapes me again? I don't want to go back to that hell-hole! He's never going to stop haunting me! Why is he in front of me?!

_No POV_

That is when Jack started hyperventilating. He was having an anxiety attack! The doctors could not have run in any sooner. They started asking Jack questions and tried talking to him but all he did in return is rock back and forth breathing heavily. One of the nurses tried to touch him but as soon as she did Jack went crazy. He started to scream, telling her not to hurt him and that he'll be a good boy and scratching his arm until it bleed. If they didn't sedate him soon and treat his arm he could run away again. Another nurse quickly grabbed a needle and stuck it into Jack's arm. Soon, Jack was in a not so peaceful slumber.

_Kim POV_

I can't believe I forgot to call Jack's mum. As soon as she picked up the phone, she wouldn't stop asking questions. I told her everything and that Jack was fine and that he should be out by tomorrow if everything goes well. She then told me that she was sorry, that she couldn't come and visit because her boss wouldn't let her leave her nightshift. I told her that I understood and promised that I would Jack her good wishes, and with that I hung up. I got to Jack's room, to find a bunch of nurses and doctor around a sleeping Jack.

I asked one of the nurses what had happened and she told me that Jack had an anxiety attack and they had to sedate him because he was clawing at his arm and kept repeating phrases like 'please don't hurt me' 'I'll be a good boy, I promise' I couldn't believe it. I guess I have to call his mum again.

_**So there you have it. I know it's not much but at least I wrote something. I wanted to ask you if you would like the idea of Jack having PTSD. Review or PM, your choice.**_


	32. Chapter 30

_**PTSD is**__**Post Traumatic**__**Stress Disorder **_

**Chapter 30**

_Jack POV_

I can't wake up! Why can't I wake up? Where am I? Why is everything so black?

Those are only a few of the questions going through my head right now.

All I remember is that those nurses coming up to me with that needle and then everything going black. They must have sedated me!

Stupid nurses, all I did was have a small panic attack... oh who am I kidding it was horrible, I could only see and hear _him_. And I did claw at my arm. It was a natural response. I did that back when I was with him as well. He used to get so angry at me and then he would hit me with a belt.

Why can't I have a normal life, like everybody else? Why do I have to go through, being scared every day that he is going to come back for me and turn me back into something that I am not? I don't want to live my life being afraid of someone who is locked up for good. But still, I can't get those words that he told me before the police took him away. He told me that I was always going to be his and that nobody loves me and nobody will ever love me like he made me think he did. The only thing was, I believed every word that came out of his mouth because I was still a brainwashed idiot that believed he was only doing this because he loved me. Wow, was I wrong!

My mum is right I do need to see a therapist. I need to make sure that I tell her when I wake up. Hopefully that is soon because I can't stand it here with only my thought and no one else to talk to.

_Kim POV_

I just called Jack's mum and she is not happy by the fact that they had to sedate him. I told her to call the therapist because I think that Jack really needs it.

She agreed with me 100% and said she is calling her as soon as possible. I told her I would call back as soon as I hear anything on Jack's currant state. Then she told me that she will be at the hospital soon and then she hung up.

I went into Jack's room. He was still asleep and seemed to be very calm. He had a smile on his face that I hadn't seen in so long that I forgot what it looked like.

I leaned in and whispered into his ear, "I will make sure that you will be safe and I will not let anyone hurt you. That is a promise"

And with that, I fell into a peaceful slumber.

_**There you have it. Do you like, do you hate. Leave me a review on what you think should happen next.**_

_**XXXX-thatgirlmona-XXXX**_


	33. Author's Note 3

Sorry Guys this is not a chapter.

I need to tell you something. Since my annual exams are coming up, I really can't post any new chapters. The only reason I posted a new chapter for my other story is because I wrote it last week.

Please don't hate me.

The next chapter will be on the 3rd of March because my exams end on the 28th of February.


	34. Chapter 31

_**Guess who is back!**_

**Chapter 31**

_Jack POV_

Finally I can feel myself waking up! I was getting really bored with only myself as company. I opened my eyes and everything was so bright.

Once I got used to the lighting in the room, I saw that Kim was asleep next to me on the bed. She looked so peaceful that I didn't want to wake her up but I had to pee BAD!

So I had no choice, I started to whisper in her ear to wake up and she did and gratefully she didn't hit me out of reflexes. She smiled at me and gave me a big hug, and asked me how I was feeling. I said I was fine but if she let me go I could go take a whiz.

She quickly let go of me and I went to the bathroom. After I did my business I looked at myself in the mirror and couldn't believe what I had become. I had bags under my eyes, my face was pale and my hair was limp and lifeless.

What had I become? I had let him take over my life even when he is in prison. Which, reminds me I had to tell my mum that I wanted to go to that therapist.

I got out of the bathroom and as if on cue my mum walks into the room and gets me into the tightest hug known to man. She then kisses me on the cheek and asks me how I was. I told her that I am fine and then go to the bed I am currently sleeping in and sit down.

I then say, "Mum, can you make me an appointment at that therapist that you want me to see?"

She smiles widely at me and then says, "Of course sweetie, but I need to ask you this, are you sure you want to go?"

"Yes I am 100% sure that I want to go to this therapist. By the way can I know who this person is?"

"Oh, her name is Julia Smith and she is very good at her job" my mother then replies.

"That is all I needed to know. Thank-you" I then tell her.

"For what, honey?" she asks curiously.

"For sticking by me, since I got back. You have no idea how hard it is to try and maintain a normal life when you know something is wrong but you don't know how to fix it" I then say out of the blue while trying to keep the tears from falling but failing.

She then engulfs me in a hug until I fall into a sweet slumber.

_**It feels so good to be back! So tell me what you think about this chapter. Should I write the therapy scene next or should I do another flashback? You tell me.**_

_**XXXX-thatgirlmona-XXXX**_


	35. Chapter 32 Part 1

**Chapter 32**

_Jack POV_

_I was walking home from school alone. I needed to clear my head. My mum had told me all about my dad and how he was after me. She told me to be safe and never stay alone for long periods of time._

_Little did she know that disobeyed those orders, long ago. _

'_After we moved from Malta to Seaford, my mum had told me all about what my father did to her and to other people._

_At first I didn't believe her. When I was younger she told me that he was an army hero. That he risked his life to save other people. Boy, was I dumb for believing that.'_

_Those were just some thoughts going through my head. I was so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't notice that a black van was right behind me._

_Someone grabbed me from behind and pulled me in the van and then injected me with something that made me fall asleep fast. I was plagued with memories of the past. My mum and I around the Christmas tree and celebrating Easter in Malta with my friends and many, many more._

_The next thing I know I am waking up in a random bedroom in I don't know where and my head hurting like crazy. _

_Then I realized I was kidnapped by some stranger. I then got off the bed I was currently laying on and went to turn the doorknob only to find it locked._

_I started slamming on the door and I even tried kicking it down but that unusually didn't work either._

_I was trying to think of an escape plan but I was interrupted by the sound of the door opening. I quickly got in a fighting stance only to find that the person behind the door was my father._

_I was in shock. I couldn't believe that he had found me after constant moving. It was all for nothing._

_He seemed very calm. I then asked him, "Where am I?" _

_He then responded with a simple, "Chicago"_

_I then said, "Why did you take me?"_

"_Well that is because I want to break you and then return you to your mother, broken into little pieces so she can slowly break down into pieces herself" he said gritting his teeth._

_As soon as I heard this I was so angry that I jumped on him and hit him in the face until he bled._

_He then was able to get me off of him. He looked so mad. He grabbed a cloth from the back pocket of his pants and put it to my face._

_I then slowly drifted to sleep again wondering when I will be able to get out of this place and get his life back on track_

_**So that was only part one. I want to thank 88Madison88 for the idea and I will write again tomorrow since I don't have school**_

_**XXXX-thatgirlmona-XXXX**_


	36. Chapter 33 part 2

**Chapter 33**

_Jack POV_

_As I came back to reality from my very unpleasant slumber, I noticed that I was in a completely different room then last time that I woke up._

_It was weird._

_There was absolutely no furniture, only the chair that I was sitting on at that moment, there was some sort of contraption above my head and my hands and legs were strapped down to the chair with some really strong plastic wraps. _

_All of a sudden, I see my so-called father walking into the room, with a very creepy smirk on his face and a random remote in his hands._

_He was just standing there looking at me in a weird way. I was scared but I couldn't let myself show it._

_He then knelt beside me and tried to look at me in the eye but I kept my focus on the floor until he gripped my face and pulled it towards him, so I could look at him in the eye but I still didn't look at him._

_I looked at everything except him until he let go of my face and moved back. _

_He then presided to ask me a bunch of questions like what my name is, my hobbies, and about my family and my sibling._

_I knew that if I didn't answer his questions I would either get a taste of his fist or a taste of that knife that was in back pocket._

_He then put some sort of helmet on my head and started to ask me the questions all over again._

"_What is your name?"_

"_Jack Brewer" He then shocked me and said "Your name is now Jack Richards"_

"_How old are you?"_

"_I am fifteen years old." That time he didn't shock me._

"_What are your hobbies?"_

"_I do karate and play video games" He then shocked me and then said "You now like to write and read"_

"_Tell me about your family and siblings"_

"_I have no siblings and I live with my mum whom I can't see because you kidnapped me" He then shocked me for about five seconds and then stopped and whispered in my ear "You have a sister and you live with your father because your mother died when you were a toddler."_

_I then fell into unconsciousness and didn't wake up until it was late at night_


	37. Chapter 34 part 3

**Chapter 34 Part 3**

_Jack POV_

_I woke up and it was night time. I didn't know what to do._

_He wanted me to be someone that I wasn't. _

_I tried to remember what had happened but it was all hazy but then I remembered something, he told me that I have a sister. How can I have a sister? That was impossible._

_Unless my mum lied to me about not have any kids before or after me. But she wouldn't do that._

_I was so deep in thought that I didn't notice that a girl that was maybe a year older than me, walked in._

_After a few minutes of me still thinking, I noticed that she was in the room, staring at me quiet creepily. _

_After another few minutes I asked her, "Who are you?"_

_She then laughed and said "I'm your sister, silly. Like dad didn't tell you." When I didn't respond, the smile dropped on her face and almost reappeared instantly on her face, she then said "Ah well, I doesn't matter. My name is Jenna. How are you, Jack?"_

_My eyes widened. "How do you know my name?"_

"_Well I did know you when you were a little baby, Jack" she said like it was obvious._

_After an hour or two of us getting to know each other my so-called dad came in and took me to the machine again._

_-Line Break—_

"Over the course of the next two years he would keep taking me to the machine and then I would talk to Jenna. I would try so hard to not break. To remember who I really was but just him repeating that I was a different person made me think that. Also with the other things that he did to me I just broke and I didn't even notice it until I was back in Seaford and back with my mum"

"Jack, do you want to tell me what other things he did to you?" asked my therapist, Ms. Parker.

I slowly shook my head and pulled my knees up to my chest as a way to comfort myself.

"You did good today, Jack. Not many people open up like you did on the first se-meet" she corrected herself at the last moment. I had asked her not to call it a session because it was my trigger word and it brought back bad memories.

I smiled at her and then out of nowhere I hugged her and then said "Thank-you"

"Okay, Jack we are done for today. I will see you next week, okay"

I simply nodded and waved to her as I walked out and was greeted by my mum smiling at me.

We then went home, ate dinner and then went to bed.

_line_

_**There you have it. In the next chapter I will say what else happened to Jack. What do you think should happen?**_

_**I have some news. I am not going to be here for the first week of April. As most of you have spring break in America, here in Malta we have Easter holidays and my parents decided that they wanted to visit family in England so I won't be able to update until the week after. I am very sorry.**_

_**XXXX-thatgirlmona-XXXX**_


	38. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35**

_Jack POV_

I have to meet my therapist again this week and I think I am ready to tell her what else happened to me when I was with _him_.

I entered her building and waited in the waiting room with my mum and Kim. Did I not tell you that Kim has decided never to leave my side whenever I go to an appointment? Oopps, must have forgotten?

Anyway, here comes my therapist, Ms. Parker or as she wanted me to call her, Anna.

"How are we doing today, Jack?" she asked in a kind manner.

"I'm good... I think I want to tell you the rest" I said to her as we were walking to her office.

"Are you sure Jack? You don't have to if you don't want to." She said sounding a bit worried.

I just simply nodded my head. I wanted to do this. I had to open up to someone, even if I barely knew this someone.

We arrived at her office and I sit down in the chair that I sat in last time and I crossed my legs like last time.

I basically did everything that I did last time except where the same clothes. She probably thinks I'm crazy for doing the exact same thing again.

"Ok, Jack, why don't we start?" she said calmly. I nodded, took a deep breath and started telling her.

_No POV_

"Back when I was still in the process of turning into what I was, I didn't obey much unless he was threatening me with some sort of weapon. One time he came into my room, he was drunk. He grabbed onto me and started feeling every inch of my skin. I kept telling him to stop but he wouldn't listen." At this point Jack started shaking. "I tried fighting him off but he was so strong, I couldn't get him off of me. He took off my pants and shirt and then slowly took off my underwear. I froze, I knew what was going to happen next. I kept telling myself not to think about it, how it wasn't my fault that this is happening but I couldn't. I kept hearing voices telling me that it was my own fault that this happened. That if I didn't just leave school alone, I wouldn't have gotten got and missed two years of my life. As soon as I stopped thinking, he was finished with me, he kissed me on the lips and told me that if I wasn't bad he would stop. That was when I cracked. I would obey him and I was his perfect son, I would let him do what he wanted to me and not say a word in return, but on the inside I knew that it was wrong but I didn't know what was right." Jack started to cry and rock back and forth. The memory sent him into a flashback.

"Jack, are you ok?" she said as she touched his shoulder.

"NO, DON'T TOUCH ME!" Jack yelled as he looked at her in fear.

"Jack, it's only me, Anna. I am not your father. He is not here, he's in jail where he can't hurt you anymore" she said as calm as ever.

After a while, Jack seemed to be calming down and then he said "I'm sorry"

"You have nothing to be sorry about Jack, you can't control it" Anna said even calmer than before.

"I want to go home" he said quietly.

"Ok, but first I need to talk to your mum, OK" he only nodded in return.

She quickly called his mother in and said "I have figured out Jack's diagnosis is and he has..."

_**Don't you just love cliffhangers. I am sooooooooooooo sorry that I didn't post last week. I had a dance rehearsal that I couldn't afford to miss and**_ _**then afterwards**_ _**we went out to celebrate how great me and my cousins were. And by the time we got home it was already 9p.m. So please forgive me : (**_

_**XXXX-thatgirlmona-XXXX**_


	39. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36 **

_Jack POV_

"I have figured out Jack's diagnoses and he has PTSD" I heard Anna say to my mother.

"What exactly is PTSD?" asked my mum.

"PTSD also known as Post Traumatic Stress Disorder is when a person has a hard time dealing with a traumatic experience, in Jack's case, he is having a hard time dealing with the fact that his father isn't coming back, although he does seem to open up to people that he trusts but only to people he trusts. H also seems to have a routine when he enters someplace that he is used to, like my office. Have you ever noticed that?" Anna said.

"I actually did notice that he did that. He would do the same thing as soon as he woke up, up until he falls asleep." Mum said.

"Did he ever do that before the incident happened?" she asked

"Now that I think about it, he did do it a lot. But he did like going to different places for dinner sometimes" mum said.

"Did he ever get annoyed that you interrupted him when he is doing something very close to him?" asked Anna.

I was amazed how did she know that I did those sorts of things.

"How do you know I do that?" I asked her.

"Jack, I think that you also have Asperger's Syndrome" she said

"Really?" I asked worriedly. "Why am I such a freak? Why can't I have a normal life?" I cried

"Jack, there is nothing wrong with you, it is just the style of life that you live with and I can see that you know very well how to handle things" she said to me.

I still wasn't happy. Even though I did feel slightly better about myself.

"When do you think I will be able to go back to school?" I asked.

"I think you should be able to go back by next Monday" Anna said.

And in that moment, in a long time, I actually smiled.


	40. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37**

_Jack POV- The following Monday..._

I can't believe that it's my first day back at school and I hate to say this but I am terrified that there are going to be people that treat me differently or see me as a fragile object waiting to be broken.

I hate that kind of feeling.

But, I am also excited, I haven't seen Jerry and Milton in like two weeks and I hate to admit this but I really missed them and my mom allowed me to go to the dojo and watch the practice as long as I don't take part in any of it.

Wow! I should be leaving, school starts in about 15 minutes and it's about a 10 minute walk from my house to the school.

_At school..._

I made to the school and I had 7 minutes to spare. I am awesome!

I went to search for Kim and the guys, and soon enough I did find them.

"Hey guys!" I yelled at them "Missed me!"

They seemed to be frozen in place. I'm guessing that Kim didn't tell them that I was coming back to...

My thoughts were interrupted when two bodies met mine in a huge bro huge.

They let go of me and Milton was the first one to say something to me

"Oh my God, did we miss you? How are you?" he asked.

"I'm doing good, man. And thanks for helping Kim out when she needed it" I said

"Wait, you know about that?" he asked, surprisingly confused.

"Yeah, Kim filled me on a few things" I said very obviously.

He did a 'DUH' moment and I turned to Jerry.

"What's up Jerry?" I asked as he was observing me, which made me very uncomfortable.

"I thought that I was never going to see you again, man" he said close to tears.

"Well I'm here now man" and I bro hugged him.

"Come on guys we need to head to our first class" Kim said out of the blue.

_**Hey. What's up guys? Are you happy with the reunion? Tell me what I should do next?**_

_**XXXX-thatgirlmona-XXXX **_


	41. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38**

_Kim POV_

Finally, Jack is back at school but I couldn't shake the feeling that he is not 100% sure that he wants to be here.

For example, during our first class he seemed to ignore everyone but it could be that the last time that he was in school, it sent him into a flashback which caused him to run out and get back into hospital. He probably doesn't want something like that to happen again.

Also, everyone seems to be too concerned about Jack. They keep asking the dumbest questions like; "Where have you been, Jack?", "How's it going?", or the worst "How's your dad?"

That question just made me want to attack whoever was asking that stupid question.

But the worst part of the day was at Lunch, Frank and his crew came up to us at our lunch-table and started making fun of Jack because he heard a rumour that Jack got kicked out of our dojo and out of shame he moved to New York.

This made Jack mad... and let's just says that even though it's been two years, Jack has still got it and he beat them senseless. They won't be saying a single thing about Jack unless they want their butts served on a platter.

We are now at the dojo and I am beating the crud out of this punching dummy. Jack still looks like he has something on his mind that he wants to share with someone.

I decided that I should ask him if there is something wrong.

_Jack POV_

I really want to ask Kim out for a date and movie but I'm too scared to actually ask her out. What would I say? When did asking someone out become this hard?

Oh, no here comes Kim. What am I going to say?

"Hey, Jack. You look like you have something you want to say. A penny for your thoughts."

"I actually wanted to ask you if you wanted to go out with me this Saturday, after my appointment."

"I..."

_**Hey guys, don't you just hate me. I left you hanging like that. What do you think should happen next?**_

_**XXXX-thatgirlmona-XXXX**_


	42. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39**

_Kim POV_

OMG! Jack asked me out! What do I say? Of course I want to go out with him but I am so excited that I can't put it into words.

"I... I would love to go out with you, Jack. Where are we going?" I said, excited.

"I was thinking that we could go to a movie and then go out to dinner. Sound good?" he said, also excited.

"That's sounds wonderful but do you think that you could stay in a big crowd for a long period of time?" I said, now worried.

"Yeah, I have been working on it in therapy so I should be good" he said with a smile on his face.

"Ok, so at what time will you pick me up?" I said biting my lip.

"Does around 4 sound good?" he asked

"Yeah, that's perfect. I'll see you later, Jack" I said grabbing my bag and leaving the dojo.

_Jack POV_

I am so glad that Kim said yes. That is one thing off of my list of things to do.

The next thing is to get used to saying in large crowds so I don't freak out in any ways.

And I also need to tell Kim that I have Asperger Syndrome.

Hopefully she won't think that I am some sort of freak and start ignoring me.

So, now I have to go see what I am going to where for my date on Saturday.

_**There you have it. So for the next chapter is going to be the appointment and the date. If you have any ideas don't hesitate to leave a review or leave me a PM.**_

_**XXXX-thatgirlmona-XXXX**_


	43. authors note

**Hello, People who read this story. I have some good news and some bad news.**

**The good news is that I have decided that KICK will happen.**

**The bad news is that this story is only going to have 2 more chapters and then I am done with it.**

**I hope you guys enjoyed reading it so far and I promise that next week I will write the best chapter ever.**

**The reason I am not going to update today is because I have a broken finger and it is very hard to type with.**

**In fact it took me over an hour to type this.**

**Sorry!**


	44. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40**

_Jack POV_

Well, I am on my way to my appointment with my therapist. I can't wait for her to help me get over being in a large crowd.

My mom called her this morning and told her what I wanted to do today and she told her that she would be happy to do that if I promised to take it easy and not to force myself to do anything that I don't like.

I agreed. Even though I want to really get over my fear.

So today we are going to meet at a popular restaurant and to tell you the truth I am very scared but I am willing to do this for Kim.

We got to the restaurant and it was loaded with people. I took a deep breath and entered the place.

Anna was waiting for us by the door.

Before we entered she said "If at any point you feel too uncomfortable to stay in here any longer please tell us, ok"

"Ok" and we entered.

_Sometime later... _

According to Anna I did pretty good even though I did this thing where tapped my finger on the table but she told me it was just something that a lot of people with Asperger's do and I managed to talk to the waitress with no problem which was awesome.

After that I went home and changed for my date with Kim.

We were going to walk to the movies and then go get some dinner and then I was going to walk her home.

It was going to be in the words of my best friend 'Swag Yo'

_Kim POV_

OMG, what am I going to wear. I can't find a single thing that looks good on me until I find this beautiful purple dress with ruffles. It was perfect.

I put on some make-up and pick my shoes and waited for Jack to pick me up.

_Jack POV_

I got to Kim's house and rang the doorbell.

And as soon as I did so Kim opened the door. She looked beautiful.

"You look great" I said to her.

"You don't look so bad yourself" was her response.

"Shall we leave?" I said.

"Yes we shall" and with that we were off.

_Restaurant..._

After the movie, which was awesome by the way, we went to dinner.

Everything was going great so I decided to tell Kim my secret.

"Kim, I have something to tell you." I said

"What is it Jack? You know you can tell me anything" said Kim with a look of concern.

"Along with the PTSD, I also have Asperger's Syndrome" I said as I looked her in the eyes.

"What is that?"

"It is like I have trouble in public places, I don't like it when people touch me without telling me and I can barely talk to strangers" I said. "You must think that I am a complete loser right now don't you?"

"No, Jack. In fact I think you are even stronger than I thought you were. It doesn't make you a loser and it doesn't mean that I will love you any less"

"Wait, did you just say that you love me?" I asked confused.

"Yes and I meant every sing word of it" she said confidently.

"Well, Kim I love you too" I then leaned in and kissed her.

This was the best night ever.

_**Well there you have it. I am reaching the end with this story. I hope you all had a great time reading it as much as I did writing it. XOX.**_

_**XXXX-thatgirlmona-XXXX**_


	45. Chapter 41

_**This is the last chapter.**_

**Chapter 41 No POV**

_Eight years later..._

Here we find that Jack has recovered very well from the trauma that was caused to him.

He is now engaged to Kim, his girlfriend of eight years and they are currently planning the wedding.

He graduated college and is now running The Wasabi Dojo after Ruby retired.

Their lives were perfect. Jack has also learnt how to deal with his Asperger's and is living a happy and normal life with his family and friends.

**THE END!**

_**Well, there you have it you guys. This was the final chapter that was written for this story. I hoped you all enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing this. If you have any more ideas for stories feel free to share them with me. I am planning on starting a Big Time Rush story if you are interested. **_


End file.
